Partners
by Ralthe
Summary: Thoughts before battle of the last remaining duo of Akatsuki. Spoilers from Itachi Pursuit arc onwards to current. No pairings.Kisame and Itachi fic.


Partners

"Hey, Itachi, you sure you want to do this?" Kisame asked, stopping as they reached the interior compound. He looked around, viewing where Itachi had led them. A massive complex, it was set atop a mountain that was in turn surrounded by forest. "You know, this place isn't too much for my tastes. Not enough water." He convulsed.

"Yes, Kisame. It needs to be done." Itachi said, a couple feet behind him. He has beginning to slow, something that was even evident to his strange aquatic friend.

He couldn't put his scaly finger on it, but something seemed different. He wasn't as fast as he used to be. He looked almost sick. "Maybe that's why he wants to finish it now, before it's too late."

'The final battle will be here.' Itachi thought to himself. He set his eyes on the large abandoned Uchiha stronghold as he leaned up against a large tree which his hands had vaguely guided him to.. He himself found the area quite fitting for the events to come. "Sasuke will come here, though not alone."

"You want to chop me to chop his company down to size? I'm sure Samehada would enjoy that!" Kisame grinned, gripping his shark-skin sword downwards, gently resting it perpendicularly with the surface. He tried to see what was in Itachi's direction, to no avail, only sighting a cluster of large earthy mounds.

"Gigigigigigigi!"

Itachi could hear the sword rustling about in glee, vibrating slightly. "Only if they feel the need to trespass on to Uchiha ground. Bloodshed is not necessary." The tremors stopped.

"That's no fun, Itachi. But if you insist." Kisame stated, still pondering as to what the hell exactly Itachi was staring at. "In the end, the result will be the same won't it? A Sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre.

"Correct." 'If only he knew how much deeper it runs.' Itachi thought, that night plastered into his mind as if it was only recently.

"He's pretty impressive, your brother. Nullifying Orochimaru, forming his own squad, and taking Deidara too. Though I gotta admit, the last one's not too much of an accomplishment. You did it yourself a long time ago, and in pretty much the same fashion." Kisame chuckled, hopping onto a rather large and pointy rock.

"I'm fully prepared to kill him. He still lacks the the hatred to mirror my will."

"Still with your philosophy of ideology, hey Itachi?" Kisame commented, the reason for which Leader stated Itachi joined the organization still applicable as ever.

"All will go according to plan. There is no reason to worry." Itachi claimed, knowing what he had in mind did not match with what Kisame had as belief. He stood up, pushing himself away from the ground and the trunk of the woody plant."Only allow Sasuke access. Keep the others away at all costs."

"That's something I think I can accomplish!" Kisame laughed, raising his sword and carrying the terrible blade on his back as it began to act up again.

"I sense a large force a chakra coming from the east. Go." Itachi exclaimed as he began coughing, covering his face, bending forward slightly to compensate for movement. Blood dripped from his palm, imbedding itself in the earth.

Kisame nodded, and ran off in the specified direction at a full tilt speed. He was right

Itachi panted panted, wiping the blood from his hand, watching Kisame sprint from a distance. "Thank you Kisame" Itachi expressed, slowly lowering his voice to a whisper. "And Goodbye..."

Hey everybody, sorry I haven't much... or at all for the past two months. I blame laziness/school/lack of creativity. Rest assured, I plan on updating In Darkest Light, and Tenacity of the Forgotten in my two weeks off, and maybe/most likely some other stuff. This is kinda going to be a mini series, comprised of Itachi and Kisame, no pairings or stuff like that, as that may be bestiality ;) Probably nothing more than 3-4 chapters at most, so I learn how to write these two awesome Akatsuki members. Until my next update, see you later!


End file.
